


A Riddle Inside an Enigma

by alynwa



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	A Riddle Inside an Enigma

Denny rushed into Alan's office and saw the younger man sitting at his desk sipping coffee and writing on a legal pad. "Alan! Quick! Come with me. Hurry!" Without waiting for a reply, he turned and hustled down the hall.

Alarmed, Alan leapt up and began half - walking, half - running in the same direction. He was about to shout Denny's name when he turned the corner and plowed right into his back, jostling them both. "Denny, what the hell?"

Denny brought his arm around Alan's back to bring him to his side. "Look! What do you see going on there?"

Alan looked where Denny indicated, Carl's office. He was sitting at his desk talking to a woman seated on his couch. "So? She's probably a new client. Why did I have to drop everything to look at them?"

"That's Darlene Lopez. She's one of the new associates working in the Criminal Law division."

"Again, so?"

"So, look over _there_!" Denny whispered fiercely.

Alan looked directly across from Carl's office to see Whitney Rome standing there glaring daggers at Carl's office. She continued to stare as the woman rose from the couch, smiled as she took her leave and headed towards the elevator bank. As soon as she was out of sight, Whitney strode across the hallway and marched into Carl's office.

Crane Poole and Schmidt's glass walls were quite thick and though they didn't afford visual privacy, they gave excellent auditory privacy. Alan and Denny couldn't hear a word either one was saying, but it was clear from their body language that Whitney was angry and Carl was being defensive and conciliatory. Finally, Whitney turned and flounced out of Carl's office and headed directly towards them. "What are you two staring at?" she challenged as she approached them.

Denny said, "Oh, nothing. Nothing." He was going to say more, but she rolled her eyes and kept walking. Turning to watch her go he opined, "She really is _fiery_."

"Nevermind. Let's go talk to Carl."

Denny burst into Carl's office with Alan in tow. "Hey, Sack, we saw Whitney come in here and give you the business. What gives?"

"Well hello, Denny. Alan. Why don't you just come on in and ask me about things that are absolutely none of _your_ business?"

"Fine," Denny replied, "We'll go ask Whitney. We'll get cursed out, but we'll get it out of her. Come on, Alan."

"Wait!" Carl watched as his two visitors settled into the chairs in front of the desk. "The only reason I'm even considering telling you anything is because Whitney really doesn't have much of a filter; she'll curse you out and then let everyone in the building know that she's pissed at you for asking why she's pissed at _me._ Right now, she won't say anything to anyone."

Denny squinted at him. "Maybe it's the Mad Cow, but I'm confused as hell. Did you understand what he said, Alan?"

"A little, but I think we should just let Carl talk." He turned his head to look expectantly at Carl, who sighed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you remember when Whitney got here two weeks ago?"

"Yeah," Denny said, "I was a little miffed that you took it upon yourself to bring her up from New York without consulting Shirley and me."

"Yes, well, about thatâ€¦ Truth be told, I didn't actually bring her up to Boston."

Alan's eyes widened. "Then, how did she _get_ here?"

Carl started to blush. "When I saw her walking down the hall talking on her cell, that was the first time I knew she was coming."

Alan shook his head. "What are you _talking_ about? Are you telling us she transferred _herself_ here?" He was astonished to see Carl begin to blush harder and nod.

"When I asked her why she was here, she told me she had broken up with her boyfriend Raul and decided she needed a fresh start in another city. She knew I was here, so she decided Boston was where she wanted to be."

Denny started to sputter. "You _bastard!_ You steal the woman I love and you're _cheating on her_? If she were not visiting her daughter and granddaughter, I would go rat you out right now!"

Alan's jaw had dropped. "You're involved with Whitney?"

Carl raised his hands in a "Time Out" gesture. "Breathe, you guys. No, I am _not_ cheating on Shirley! And I am _not_ involved with Whitney."

Denny looked doubtful. "Then why would she come here?"

"Because I _used_ to be involved with Whitney and she knows I can't refuse her."

Alan was gobsmacked. "Wow," he uttered softly. "I did _not_ see that coming."

"It was before Shirley and I got together. It was intense, but it was short-lived. It may not always seem so, but Whitney and I adore each other, but we're not in love. Trust me, we tried to be, but it just wasn't working. We are _much_ better friends than lovers.

Denny still wasn't convinced. "Then why was she giving you a death stare when that new associate was in your office this morning? Alan and I saw the two of you arguing as soon as Darlene left."

Carl, clearly embarrassed, looked around the room before saying, "Whitney apparently had overheard Darlene and her friends talking about how Darlene has a crush on me. So, knowing Shirley is out of town, she was ticked off when she saw Darlene 'making moves on me,' as she put it. Her attitude is, if I'm going to cheat on Shirley with _anyone_ , it's supposed to be with her and since we can't make that work, I better not be cheating, period."

Alan's eyebrows rose. "So, in a weird way, she's protecting your relationship with Shirley. Carl, just when I've made up my mind that you're boring, you surprise me."

"Well, I'm so glad I entertain you, Alan! Now if there's nothing else, get the hell out of my office."

Denny hefted himself up. "Let's go, Alan."

"Oh, and by the way? Shirley already knows that I had a fling with Whitney, Denny, just in case you were thinking of snitching on me." He was pleased to see Denny's face fall slightly as he left.

The two friends headed to Denny's office where Denny poured himself a stiff drink of scotch before sitting at his desk while Alan sat in a chair and crossed his legs at the ankles. "You know what this means?" Alan asked.

"What?"

"If Carl dated Whitney, how many other associates did he get with before Shirley? He has a whole other side of him of which I know absolutely nothing! Who _is_ Carl Sack really?"

Denny puffed up and said, "I don't care! If he hadn't come here, I would still have Shirley!"

Alan stood in preparation for returning to his office. "Denny, you know I love you beyond all reason..."

"And?"

"And I really want you to accept that, Carl Sack or no Carl Sack, you would not have Shirley. I wish it were different, but it's not. I have to get back to work. I'll see you later, okay?" When the older man just waved him off, he exited the office.

Denny sipped his drink and thought, _Alan has a point: There is another side to Carl Sack. Maybe I should look into it._


End file.
